


Meet My Fake Boyfriend

by endgamehale



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Jealous Rafael Barba, M/M, Nick never came to SVU, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Tbh I couldn't think of a smut promp, barisi fluff, fluffy kinda, jealous nick amaro, rafael gets jealous tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: "Hey, baby. Sorry about that." Rafael grins at Sonny. "There was a line for the mens room." He pretends to just notice the man sitting across from the detective, who now looks pissed. "Who's this?" Sonny closes his mouth just time time to answer without making the situation obvious."Rafi, this is my ex, Nick."





	Meet My Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My first barisi fic pls love me

It was a hard case, and Rafael didn't quite feel like going to his empty apartment, so he instead decided to hit one of his favorite bars for a while. Just relax. Twenty minutes in, however, a familiar face comes through the door. It's a face he no longer feels irritated while looking at, all overeager and happy. Now, it's enduring and cute. Sonny Carisi had walked into the bar, ordered a drink and sat. He didn't know Sonny came to this bar at all. 

Rafael decides to say fuck it, and approaches the detective. 

"Hello, Carisi. Come here often?" That was literally the dumbest thing to ever say, Rafael, why would you do that? Why? What even made- his thoughts are cut off by a laugh coming from Sonny.

"Counselor, did you just hit on me?" Rafael feels himself smile.

"Maybe. Is it working?" He knows his isn't drunk. He hasn't even finished his drink yet. Sonny's smile is just so bright, and he smells so nice.

"Maybe,' Sonny repeats. He looks to be thinking about something before looking Rafael over and nodding.

"Can I buy you a drink, Barba?" 

* * *

They hadn't been too deep in their conversation, maybe a drink and a half. Conversation was flowing well and this was probably the most Rafael had smiled in a while. 

"You know, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back?" Rafael doesn't know why it's a question, but Sonny smiles and nods anyway. He isn't gone for very long before he comes back to another man sitting next to Sonny. Who he had chatted up for the past half hour, who had been grinning and laughing with him, much unlike how he was acting now. Rafael Barba has seen Sonny Carisi uncomfortable no less than 4 times. This is the most uncomfortable he has ever seen him. He hardly thinks about what he's doing before he does it- hopefully Sonny won't be too mad. He briskly walks across to the two men before placing a kiss to Sonny's temple and taking a seat.

"Hey, baby. Sorry about that." Rafael grins at Sonny. "There was a line for the mens room." He pretends to just notice the man sitting across from the detective, who now looks pissed. "Who's this?" Sonny closes his mouth just time time to answer without making the situation obvious.

"Rafi, this is my ex, Nick." Oh, this makes much more sense. He reaches his hand across. 

"Rafael Barba, Sonny's boyfriend. Pleasure to meet you." Nick clenches his jaw and looks at Rafael's hand before looking to Sonny.

"Boyfriend, huh? You move on fast. It's been, what? 3 wee-"

"6 months." Sonny cuts in. "It's been 6 months. We dates for three weeks." Rafael tries his best not to snort, he really does. Really, it makes Sonny giggle and Nick glare harder than he was before. 

"Hey, Nick," Rafael looks at him. "Do you think you could leave us be? We're celebrating our 5 months." Nick  _really_ dislikes that, face twitching before he grins.

"Sure, hey Sonny? Give me a call when this old fart dies. Shouldn't be too far along now" Sonny's mouth tightens.

"He's 40, not almost dead. And, not a huge shocker considering, he can actually last more than 10 minutes in bed. Have a nice day, Nick. Loose my number." 

Rafael whistles low. "Ex's, huh? He seems a litt-" the rest of his sentence is cut off by Carisi's pink lips being pressed to his own. As Rafael  _finally realizes what is HAPPENING_ Sonny is pulling away in panic.

"Oh- fuck I'm sorry it's just I thou-" Rafael pulls him in again, sucking in his lower lip and biting down before releasing him.

"God, I've wanted that for a while." Sonny grins. Then frowns.

"Thank you, for that. Nick was an asshole." Rafael smiles softly.

"It's okay. I could tell, plus... I was a little jealous."

"Jealous, huh?"

"10 minutes, huh?"

They both break out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I hope you enjoyed I love u all pls comment prompts/ideas and leave kudos!


End file.
